parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Four Horsemen
This article is about the concept in the Christian Bible. For other uses, see Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (disambiguation). Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, an 1887 painting by Viktor Vasnetsov. Depicted from left to right are Death, Famine, War, and Conquest. The Lamb is visible at the top. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are described in the last book of the New Testament of the Bible, the Book of Revelation by John of Patmos, at 6:1–8. The chapter tells of a book or scroll in God's right hand that is sealed with seven seals. The Lamb of God opens the first four of the seven seals, which summons four beings that ride out on white, red, black, and pale horses. The prophecy describes a period of time when a quarter of the population of the earth would be killed by a combination of wars, famine and disease. The prophecy describes the causes as 1) a conquering people whose weapon was the bow "I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest", 2) as people engaged in constant war "Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword", 3) high food prices leading to famine "before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!" and 4) disease "I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him." These four are then summed up as follows "They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by the sword (war), famine, and plague and by the wild beasts of the earth". The sword refers to the first two horsemen, famine to the third, and plague and beasts of the earth to the fourth.1 Though theologians and popular culture differ on the first Horseman, the four riders are often seen as symbolizing Conquest2 or Pestilence (and less frequently, the Christ or the Antichrist), War,3 Famine,4 and Death.5 The Christian apocalyptic vision is that the Four Horsemen are to set a divine apocalypse upon the world as harbingers of the Last Judgment.26 One reading ties the Four Horsemen to the history of the Roman Empire subsequent to the era in which the Book of Revelation was written as a symbolic prophecy.7 This was found at Wikipedia In poplaur culture In the Brian Full Frontal Assult: Heroes at Dawn DLC, Last Days, they apperer as Diablo's assentise during the Hell-Diablo boss fight. Category:Immortals Category:Oddworld Category:Sailor Moon Category:Fairy Tail Category:Inuyasha Category:Glitter Force Category:Flowering Heart Category:Brian full frontal assult Category:RWBY